Friendship in Flames
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Alright, this is my 1st real fanfic. It's about an old master of the Jade Palace who returns to complete one more mission before he takes on his own path. Please R&R. Tigress&MC. COMPLETE! And yes, I did change the title.
1. The Return

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic1_

* * *

**Friendship in Flames**

* * *

It has been years since Zhan Fray, former student of Jade Palace and master of the Cheetah style, had left the Valley of Peace. Now he has returned, not to visit old masters and friends, but for a final mission to complete.

The cheetah strolled across the village, passing many villagers who were repairing the shattered buildings. None of them noticed him, if not for the cloak as dark as the night's sky he wore to cover his identity. He passed and literally bumped an ox, but continued on his way.

"Hey!" The ox angrily roared, Fray turned his attention to the ox, "Why don't you watch where you're going'?"

"Why don't you try losing some weight and then maybe it won't happen again," he shot back and then continued on his way.

The ox roughly grabbed his tail, giving it a tight squeeze. "Nobody talks to me like that," the brute growled.

Fray turned his head to the ox, a death glare within his eyes as he glazed upon the fool. "I'd release my tail if I were you," he warned.

The ox chuckled, "Oh yeah? What if I don't?" he asked, unaware of the danger he had gotten himself into.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't asked that," Fray exclaimed as his tail coiled around the ox's wrist. It tightened and strangled, almost cutting the blood circulation in his entire arm.

The ox might have weighed a ton, but Fray had been picked up many objects with merely a pinky. He slammed the brute on to the ground about five times, and then threw the over weighted brute into the wall, with only just his tail, and without even twitching a finger.

The wall which had taken the impact of the ox now had a hole of the ox's shape into it.

A few villagers glanced at the hole, and at Fray who had carried on, but quickly went back to minding their own business repairing the shattered buildings.

* * *

Po, who had been out grocery shopping, had finally found the last ingredient he needed to make his own version of his father's famous Secret Ingredient Soup. Although there really was no secret ingredient, his own version of the secret ingredient soup would have a few more spices and flavor, including a few extra peppers.

As he made his way back to the Jade Palace, he came across the path of shattered buildings, which were made thanks to his battle with Tai Lung. Although it had been merely a couple of months since his ordeal with Tai Lung a few of the buildings still needed to be repaired.

He examined all of the buildings, each a little more torn than the next, until he came across some new damage, a hole in the wall.

Po approached and peeked through the ox-shaped hole, he saw an unconscious ox on the other side of the wall. Po was beyond confounded; he turned to asked one of the villagers, a troubled goose, what had happened.

"Excuse me," Po asked, the goose looked up to the giant panda, "do you why there's a hole in the wall I know I've never seen before?"

"Why, yes I do, Dragon Warrior," the goose answered, giving a respectful bow, "a mysterious warrior just arrived into the village, the ox started a fight with him, and the warrior threw him into the wall. Now look at what's happened! It'll take weeks to repair this wall!" The goose complained.

"Did you see what the warrior looked like?" Po asked.

"No, Dragon Warrior," the goose answered, "he was wearing a black cloak, I couldn't see a glimpse of his face, and I could only see his tail. Blond and covered with brown spots."

"Brown spots?" Po repeated.

"Yes, Dragon Warrior, and he was heading for the Jade Palace," the goose added.

Po gasped, "Oh no, I get over there, and fast!" He said, and began sprinting as fast as he could, hopefully to get there in time to aid his comrades.

* * *

As Fray came within a foot of the first step, of the thousands of staircases that lead to the Jade Palace, he pondered about his plan, sure that everything will go as he had planned. For all the way up the thousands of stairs, within the Jade Palace, his entire mission began up there. His objectives, capture a certain master of Kung Fu, and then return to his dark, cruel master. And his target: Master Tigress.

* * *

**Read and Review.  
**


	2. My Old Friend and Crush

_Kung Fu Panda: fanfic1_

**I Thought we were Friends**

**

* * *

  
**

**My old Friend and Crush**

As Zhan Fray observed the Sacred Hall of Warriors, he gazed at a well polished shield, which held his own reflection. Zhan studied his scar, the three scratches along his right cheek. He remembered when he had gotten them, the pain of his dark master's claws slicing across his cheek, it was the last mistake he had, and will, ever make.

Thanks to sharp senses, Zhan could sense someone behind him. He spun around to find the Palace's messenger, Zeng the goose.

Zeng looked nervous, and pretty much terrified at the sight of such a strange figure in a ghastly cloak. "Um...is there...er, something I can help you with?" The goose asked, frighteningly but politely.

"Just observing these fine relics," Zhan said, keeping his face hidden underneath his hood.

"Well, uh...you gonna need to consult this with Master Shifu." Zeng calmly said(Well, not exactly calmly), and turned to lead the dark warrior to the Training Hall.

"No thank you, I'll find him myself." He heard the figure say. Zeng turned around, with all courage to disagree with him, but was surprised to find the mysterious guest had vanished, without a trace. Zeng would have taken the time to head to the Training Hall to at least arrive in time to state the obvious, but decided that Master Shifu and the Furious Five should be able to handle him. _Or could they?_

* * *

It seemed like one of thous days again, Tigress woke up at the crack of dawn, ate breakfast, trained until her bones cracked for four hours, ate lunch, and trained for six more hours until dinner and bedtime. By now, she had been training for three and a half hours, two and a half to go.

While she dodged the twirling clubs that hung from the ceiling, Crane was deflecting arrows, Mantis zoomed through the claws, Viper dodged flames that shot from below her, Monkey swung through the hoops above, and Master Shifu watched proudly as his five pupils succeeded as they did all the time.

Tigress dodged every club that threatened to harm, and one in particular was strike with a fierce punch. The club dissembled into smaller pieces and one of the pieces was caught, by a paw that belonged to a now dark warrior.

The Five and Shifu ceased their actions and turned to this mysterious warrior in a dark cloak. "You always did take your anger out on the equipment whenever you're upset, Tigress," the figure said, dropping the piece of club, "nice to see you all haven't changed a bit."

"Who are you? Reveal yourself," Shifu ordered, the Five had their guard up.

The dark warrior reached for his hood, pulling it off of his head to reveal that he was a cheetah. Tigress immediately recognized this cheetah, he was Zhan Fray, her old fellow pupil at the Jade Palace, and old crush. Zhan looked a little different from ten years ago. His right cheek held a scar, three odd scratches, as if obtained from battle. Although the scar looked as if it were extremely painful from the day it was obtained and today, but Zhan's eyes gave a different observation, as if he were proud to have that scar. A small blush emitted on her checks, luckily no one noticed.

"Master Shifu, I have returned," Zhan said, giving his old master a respectful bow.

"Master Fray, of the Cheetah style," Shifu said, he could hardly believe it, "It has been years."

"I know," Zhan said, "and it's quite a pleasure to be back, I should say."

"Well... I'll, uh... I'll arrange a room for you to stay," Shifu said as he began to leave the Training Hall.

"That will not be necessary, Master," Zhan said, Shifu turned back to him, "I will only be stay for one night. In the morning I will leave."

"Very well," Shifu said, and left the Training Hall.

Zhan turned to the Five, "So tell me, what has changed in the past years?"

"Well, we finally chose the Dragon Warrior," Mantis answered.

"Is that right?" Zhan said, glancing over to Tigress.

"Yeah, but you gonna find it hard to believe who it is," Crane warned.

"Try me," Zhan demanded, crossing his arms as Po entered the Training Hall.

"Guys, I'm hear to warn you that there's a..." Po started, but never finished as he saw Zhan before him.

"He's the Dragon Warrior," Tigress said, pointing to Po.

Zhan raised an eyebrow, examining this giant panda. He approached him, and began to pace around him to examine him from all angles. "So...your the Dragon Warrior?"

"Uh...yeah?" Po said, nervously.

Zhan stopped in front of him, "I must say, you're _more_ than I was expecting. A lot _more_."

"Uh...thank you?" Po said, unsure if it was compliment, a joke, or an insult.

"Po, I would like you to meet Zhan Fray, master of the Cheetah style," Viper said.

Cheetah style? Funny, I don't recall a master of the Cheetah style at the Jade Palace," Po said, confused.

"I am certain there is much of me that has not been mentioned over the years," Zhan said, taking another glance at Tigress, who looked away, as if ashamed.

"So... it's, uh... it's nearly dinner time, you wanna join us?" Po asked.

"Of course. My hike all the way here has given me something of an appetite," Zhan said and left the Training Hall.

Po watched as everyone followed, except for Tigress. She seemed depressed, as if just witnessing the return of a painful memory. "You comin' Tigress? Is something wrong?" Po asked, worried for her.

Tigress looked back up to the Dragon Warrior, "No Master, everything is just fine." She answered, about to leave the Training Hall until...

"Tigress?"

Tigress looked back at the giant panda, curious about what else he had to say. "Call me Po." The Dragon Warrior said.

"Yes Mas... Po."

* * *

Everyone was seated around the table, Zhan sat at the end of the table, Po was cooking his own version of Secret Ingredient Soup, and everyone else sat in their usual spots.

"So I tell the guy, back off or you'll be sorry," Po explained. He had been telling the Five stories now and then. "Unfortunately, he made me sorry."

"What he do?" Crane asked, the others politely listened.

"Well..." Po told them, apparently it was something most disturbing, Mantis began to feel sick to his stomach.

"Ugh...I think I lost my appetite," the insect said, his pincers over his thorax.

"Order up!" Po announced, his arms filled with bowls of his Secret Ingredient Soup.

"Never mind, let's eat," Mantis immediately said. He grabbed the spoon, his eyes lit up has the bowl of the delicious noodles stopped right in front of him. He immediately chowed down.

Po, the Five, and Zhan ate their bowls of noodles. Tigress took a glance at Zhan, curious of the scratch on his left cheek.

"So...Zhan, where did you get that scar?" she asked.

Zhan looked at Tigress, giving her the same death glare she usually gives everybody. "Training accident," he answered, now turning to Po, "this is delicious."

"Ah...you should try my dad's Secret Ingredient Soup, he made the original," Po told him. "Anyway, I just found out you were a Kung Fu master at the Jade Palace, what made you leave?"

Zhan sat in silence for a moment, it was Tigress who answered, "Can we talk about something else?" She snapped.

"Okay, so what brings you back to the good ol' Jade Palace?" Po asked, changing the subject. Tigress shot him another death glare.

Zhan took another moment of silence, "Business," he answered, standing from his seat. "I going to bed now."

"This early?" Viper asked.

"Yes, I will be long gone before the gong rings, early to bed, early to rise," he explained, "good night."

As Zhan left the kitchen, Po turned to Tigress, "What was that about? Is everything alright?" he asked her.

Tigress glanced at Po, "Everything is just fine!" she snapped.

"I don't think so. If nothing was wrong, then we wouldn't be having this discussion," Po pointed out.

Tigress put on an angry look, "Why should I even tell you what's wrong?"

"So something _is_ wrong," Po said, adding fuel to the fire.

Tigress had just about enough, "How long are you going to keep this up?!"

"Until you tell me what's wrong. Maybe if you tell me I might know and stop asking you," Po said.

Tigress looked him, no one had gone this far to ask her about herself. She sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you."

* * *

**Sorry! To Be Continued... Oh, don't worry, it'll be on the next chapter, and thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

  



	3. Memories

_Kung Fu Panda: fanfic1_

**I Thought we were Friends**

**

* * *

  
**

**Memories  
**

It all started fifth teen years ago. Back then, Zhan wasn't just another student, he was Tigress' closest friend, and her secret crush. Of course she never told anyone that, especially Zhan himself.

Of course, back then, Zhan was a kinder person, a pleasant cheetah towards everyone. And out of everyone in the Jade Palace, Zhan was the only one that could get Tigress to talk.

Tigress began to notice Zhan on the first day, she had already had a year of training, and Zhan had just arrived. At first he looked like an ordinary cheetah, but as she got to know him better, they became friends, but to Tigress, she developed something of a crush on Zhan. Something she would die of embarrassment if she ever mentioned it to anyone.

Three years of the day they meet, the two had been inseparable, and Tigress still had a crush on him, and she still refuse to tell him. After those two of training, Master Shifu called Tigress, asking her to help him with an assignment.

"Of course, Master," Tigress complied, giving her master a respectful bow.

"Good. I need your help to test Fray," Shifu said.

Tigress was confused, "Test him?"

"Yes. I have been watching the both of you. You have certainly earned the rank of 'Master'," Shifu concluded.

Tigress couldn't believe it, she was about to become a master, "Th-thank you, Master."

"There is, however, one condition I ask of you," Shifu said, "have you noticed that stone necklace he wears around his neck?"

"Yes?"

"Here's what I want you to do. Steal that necklace and make him fight for it back," Shifu demanded.

"I-I don't know, Master," Tigress said, "He's my friend, I could never take something that close to him."

"It's merely a test, if you go through with this, you will be given the rank of 'Master'," Shifu concluded, "And if Fray passes the test, he will be a master along side you."

Tigress hesitated, unsure if this was such a good idea. She and Zhan could both be masters because of her, but she would have to steal something from him, to test. It seemed like a violation of their friendship. But Tigress was still young, she wasn't sure of what was a good option or not, so unfortunately, she agreed.

That night, when everyone was to believe asleep, Tigress had put on a disguise, and a mask to hide her identity, hopefully she might get through this without Zhan knowing it was her testing him.

With stealth, she creeped into Zhan's room, seeing that he was asleep. _He looked so cute_, she thought. She looked on the drawer, where Zhan's necklace lay, undisturbed. Tigress swiped the necklace, feeling its smooth surface, and silently exited the room.

As she walked along the wooden floor she heard a voice, "Halt! Thief!" It was Zhan. He was awake and he was not happy.

Tigress ran, but Zhan followed, unwilling to let this dark figure escape with his family heirloom. The chase stopped outside, on the training grounds, Tigress looked at Zhan, his determination was as intimidating as his anger. Tigress posed to Tiger style, ready to fight, Zhan copied her stance and attacked.

He began with a kick, aiming for her head, Tigress dodged and launched a punch. But Zhan caught her fist, and tossed her.

Tigress landed on the hard pavement, she picked herself just in time to see Zhan leap in the air, flip, and landed his heel on her head.

Luckily, Tigress managed to dodge his heel, watching as it stroked the earth, creating a few cracks, showing that he was definitely angry.

As he retook his stance, Tigress launched a kick, only to have her foot caught by Zhan's hand, he was truly and expert at blocking and counters.

Tigress kicked with her other leg, but Zhan caught it and spun her around. Her land on the pavement was hard, she had lost her grip on Zhan's necklace.

Zhan reclaimed his necklace and watched as the thief stood up again, and charged. Zhan thought fast and tossed his necklace in the air. Tigress was distracted by the flying stone that by the time she looked back at Zhan, he had managed to use his nerve attack, stunning both of her arms.

As Tigress lied on the ground she tried to move her arms, but it was no use, they were stunned, completely immobilized. She looked at Zhan, who was looming over her. He reached for the thief's mask, to see who it was who had attempted such a crime.

He pulled off the mask and froze, it was Tigress. She had tried to steal his necklace, his family heirloom, "Tigress? But-"

He stopped as he heard clapping, provided by Master Shifu, "Well done, Fray! You passed the test!"

"Test?" Zhan repeated, as Tigress managed to get to her feet.

"Yes, thanks to Tigress, you both shall make excellent masters of the Jade Palace. I'll see you in the morning," Shifu said, leaving them.

Tigress looked over to Zhan, who had his back facing her, "Zhan, I...I'm so..."

"It this what this is all about? A test?" Zhan asked, turning to her, giving her an angry glare, "You steal my family heirloom and pretty much violated our friendship just to test me?!"

"But Zhan, I..." Tigress started again, but was interrupted again.

"I don't wanna hear about it! I though we were friends," Zhan said and slowly walked away back to the bunkhouse.

Tigress could only feel more guilty, she had hurt the only person she had that was the closest thing to a friend. She wanted to apologize, but decided to apologize in the morning, when he had cooled off.

Unfortunately when the morning gong rang, Zhan had not left his room. Shifu called three to four times and he still did not come out. Evenually he lost his patience and kicked the door open to reveal...nothing.

Tigress could believe it, Zhan had left, ran away, and it was because of her. She had driven him away, her only friend...

* * *

As Tigress finished her story the whole room fell silent. A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered the last thing he had said to her in that painful memory. _I thought we were friends._

Po looked back down at his bowl, realizing that Tigress had been through much worse than he thought. "Tigress, I-I sorry I made you bring this up. I bet you..." Po stopped as Tigress raised a hand.

"Don't worry for me, I'll get over this myself."

* * *

Within his old quarters, Zhan Fray stood in the middle of his room. He removed his cloak, revealing a dark uniform prepped with gear. Zhan was here for one objective; capture Master Tigress and bring her back to the Valley of Shadows.

It was like what his dark master said; "The Master of the Tiger style is blind, she cannot see what we see of the world. Go to the Jade Palace and bring her here. I will personally open her eyes and take her as my new apprentice. Once this is completed, you will be free to set you own path."

His master was a dark, cruel man, but wise and sufficient. Zhan pulled his mask out of his pocket and put it on. When night falls, his mission will begin.

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna need a few more reviews, please. I'm only getting one at a time. Sorry I'm taking so long, I'm kinda slow.  
**

* * *


	4. The Operation is at Hands

_Kung Fu Panda: fanfic1_

**I Thought we were Friends**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Operation is at Hands  
**

Tigress quietly cracked the door, seeing that Zhan was asleep. She sighed and turned back into her room, _he was leaving in the morning, but why? Why had he come in the first place?_ The thoughts ran through Tigress' mind as she closed the door. Maybe things might make more sense in the morning.

Fray turned on his side, inspecting the room.(Yeah! I'm calling him by his last name now! Big Whoop! Wanna fight about it?!) The door was closed, there were no lights on, a sure sigh that everyone is asleep. He tossed off the covers, readjusting his gear. He was equipped with two wrist launchers, loaded with soporific darts, a supply belt carrying a few Knock-Out gas grenades, a pop-out metallic staff, and beyond dozens of his soporific darts to arm his wrist launcher.

He silently opened the doors, his first objective of the operation: neutralize the other warriors first. Fray opened the door to Monkey's room, he was sleeping in meditating position. Fray aimed his wrist launcher and fired. The dart punctured Monkey in the shoulder, he began to wake up but fell into a much deeper sleep.

As he began to fall, Fray caught him, to contain his stealth, placing him on the floor.

He did the same with Crane, Viper, and Mantis, all fell into the same sleep. He didn't neutralize Po because he didn't think that panda would be a threat.

As he slowly opened Tigress' door, seeing her soundly sleeping form, he detached one of the darts, its tip still wet of the soporific substance he had gathered, the substance was enough to tranquilize a dozen rhinoceros warriors. He knelled beside her, holding the dart over her lips, he tapped the dart, causing the drop of substance to let go and land on her lips.

As the drop made contact with her lips it made its way passed her lips, taking effect. Tigress sank into deep unconsciousness and immobilization. She lost all control as she sank, lost within her dreams, her limbs grew numb and motionless. The soporific substance was working perfectly, as a result, her jaw fell open.

Fray looked upon the kung fu master, now completely tranquilized, neutralized, ripe for the picking. He picked up the unconscious feline and carried her outside, where, if his timing was right, a team was coming to assist him.

* * *

Shifu awoken, sensing something wrong, as if Oogway was warning him that something was happening. The Grand Master of Kung Fu leaped from his bed and ran, to find what it was that Oogway was alerting him of.

* * *

Fray was on the training grounds now, where he fought Tigress and learned of her betrayal. He was about to walk out the door with Tigress lying in his arms when he stopped, he could sense someone around, someone watching him. He turned around to find...Shifu, his hands behind his back, an angry look upon his face, "Might I ask what you are doing with on of my students?" he asked.

Fray gently placed Tigress on the ground and turned to Shifu, "Stay out of this old man, I do not need _you_ interfering with _more_ of my business," he warned.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave," Shifu said, posing to fighting stance, "If you want to go through with this, you must go through me first."

"As you wish," Fray said, tossing a gas grenade at him. The grenade release thin, green colored smoke, which invaded the air around Shifu. He held his breath, as a way to fight the effects of the gas surrounding him. He tried to look through the gas, to spot the masked warrior who is attempting to kidnap his prized student, unfortunately, he found him.

Fray launched a kick to his cheek, knocking him to the ground, before Shifu could get up, Fray stomped on his arm, a _crack_ was heard, Shifu clenched his teeth, trying to fight pain.

A hand gripped him in by the throat, and lifted him off the ground, the dark warrior gazed upon him, "When the others learn of this, tell them to stay out of my way," the dark warrior said, throwing the red panda into the wall.

After him, Fray reclaimed Tigress and continued down the Thousands Steps. When he was at the bottom, he saw a carriage and a team awaited him.

As he approached the carriage and placed the tigress in the back and hopped on, "Let's go," he ordered. The driver nodded his head and drove the carriage out of the Valley.

As they took off into the night, Fray restrained Tigress; tying her arms behind her back and her legs together, and placing a sack over her head. That way, when she awakens from her ever so deep catnap, she will not know where she is by the time.

* * *

**Review Please! And no, this is not like Fearful Symmetry, it is gonna be much different, I can assure you.  
**

* * *


	5. Carry On

_Kung Fu Panda: fanfic1_

**I Thought we were Friends**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carry On  
**

As the sun rose into the clear blue sky, Po yawned, stretching as the gong rang. Po kicked off the covers, jumped out of his room, only to greet...no one.

"Good morning Mas-" Po stopped, realizing that Shifu, along with the others, were no where in sight, "Master Shifu? Guys?"

Po opened Monkey's door, the primate lying on the floor, snoring louder than anything Po heard. He opened everyone's door, seeing the exact same thing, until he opened Tigress' door. Her room was empty, Tigress was gone.

Zeng flew into the barracks, in search for help, help from the Dragon Warrior, "Dragon Warrior! Dragon Warrior! Come! You must see!" the palace goose said, leading the way.

Po followed him, anxious of where the goose was going that was so important that he was in such a hurry. Zeng lead Po into the training grounds, where Po saw...Shifu, lying next to the wall, injured.

"Master Shifu!" Po ran over to him, picking him up, careful not to make things worse, "Shifu, are you alright?"

"P-Po, Tigress...has been...kidnapped," Shifu croaked, a paw over his broken arm.

"Kidnapped? Wouldn't it be 'catnapped' considering she's a cat...er...tiger?" Po asked, forgetting the crisis.

"Focus!" Shifu snapped, annoyed, "Po, there is something you should know, the kidnapper...is... Is..."

"Who? Shifu, who?!" Po urged.

"Z-Zhan Fray," Shifu said, before passing unconscious.

Po panicked, "Zeng! Get a medic! Quickly!" Po ordered.

"Yes Dragon Warrior!" Zeng replied, flying away to seek a medic.

Po thought for a minute as he stood from Shifu's unconscious form, _Tigress, where are you?

* * *

_

_**BTW: Red Panda Obsessor, remember when you said Tigress wasn't gonna go quietly? Well...she just did!**_  
_

* * *

_

Fray sat back in the carriage, watching as the woods passed on by. As the mercenaries carried on(_did I forget to mention that Fray's team is a few mercenaries? Well, they're mercenaries_), Tigress was beginning to wake up.

The once sound sleeping tigress yawned, her head in a mist. Waking up from a sound sleep was hard, especially when your arms and legs are tied together. Tigress struggled, her eyes felt glued together,pulling them apart seemed harder than usual. But her eyes were not the only thing that she struggle to move, her arms and legs were completely numb, restrained from movement she could lift, or even twitch, a finger. She could only see some type of fabric, covering her entire head.

"Hey Boss," a voice said, over her head, "I think she waking up!"

Fray looked back at the tied up tigress, hesitating for a moment, "Remove the sack! We're far enough away from the Valley!"

The mercenary pulled off the sack, allowing Tigress barely full vision. She was tied up in a carriage, surrounded by mercenaries. One of them, a figure, dressed in all black, came into view, a mask covering his entire head, "I trust you had a pleasant sleep?" he asked, "Do not threat, you will regain control of you body eventually. let's carry on!"

The carriage moved on for an hour, until it stopped. A dark wolf, along with other bounty hunters stood in the way. Tigress managed to lift herself, able to see the wolf. Fray hopped off the carriage, and stood 15ft in front of the group of bounty hunters, "Why do you stand in our way?"

"I couldn't help but notice you had a tigress, a kung fu warrior with a large bounty, all tied up in you carriage," the wolf said, his arms crossed.

"You have excellent notice, fellow bounty hunter, would you be so kind as to step aside?" Fray asked.

"You have a large prize worth so much money and you expect me to just 'step aside'? I don't think so, we'll be taking the kitty and the prize you are so eager to uptake," the wolf said, unsheathing a machete.

"Who told you of this tigress?" Fray asked, curious of how these bounty hunters learned of his mission.

"I got word from a...a lord of a high society," the wolf said, chuckling, "get 'em boys!"

As the other bounty hunters charged at them, one of Fray's mercenaries fired a crossbow, the arrow piecing a hunter. Fray charged at the wolf and grabbed him, an arm around his neck. Tigress watched as the mercenaries shot down the hunters, only to have one of the mercenaries shot down themselves.

_Crack!_

Tigress glanced over to the masked figure, who dropped the now dead wolf. He had broken the wolf's neck, ending this little fight to delay his mission.

"We must continue on," Fray said, "Leave the dead, they will be mourned when the job is done."

As Fray lead the way, Tigress could only glance at the dead bodies, and the wolf's life this figure had taken. He was dangerous. Tigress knew she'd have to find her way out of this, but when she regained control of her body.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! But I still would like more before I continue.  
**

* * *


	6. Unusual

_Kung Fu Panda: fanfic1_

**I Thought we were Friends**

**

* * *

  
**

**Unusual  
**

As the carriage continued on the long journey, Fray was pondering. Something was not right, his mission was suppose to be a secret, money was never involved in this, so how did those other bounty hunters know of his mission, who was this "high lord" they were talking about. Most hunters were not that bright, Fray was just one of the many elite trained bounty hunters. Something was definitely wrong.

Next to him, Tigress had regained more control of her body, she could move her limbs and form a fist, the only thing that kept her restrained was the ropes that had her tied up.

The mercenaries, which were only four left, drove the carriage until it came to a stop. In front of them was a large gap, below was an over 100 mile drop, a fall down this abyss could lead to one's death. The only thing that could allow one to get to the other side was a low, semi-well built bridge.

"Boss, orders?" One of the mercenaries asked as Fray stood up.

"We keep going!" He said, pointing at the bridge. The mercenaries obeyed and carried on, three of them moved up front and walked along the bridge while the mercenary driver, Fray, Tigress, and the carriage followed.

Slowly, the carriage passed halfway across the bridge, the leading mercenaries were moving light footed with care and grace, until...

_Crack!_

One of the boards had broken and fallen down the abyss, disappearing underneath the darkness. The mercenaries immediately panicked, the leaders ran to the other end of the bridge while the driver moved the carriage faster. The leading mercenaries had made it to the other end of the bridge, but the carriage, carrying Tigress, Fray, and the driver, had gotten caught in the bridge. Now stuck in the middle of the bridge, lingering over the abyss.

The panicking driver tried to jump off the carriage, land on the collapsing bridge, and make a run for it, but as he jumped on one of the boards, it broke! The mercenary screamed as he fell down the abyss, swallowed up the darkness as his screams echoed until they became silent.

Fray knew he would share the same fate if he didn't get out of there, but he wasn't going to leave Tigress to suffer that fate. Before he could make a move, one of the bridge's ropes snapped, Fray flipped back but quickly grabbed the tip of the carriage. Now hanging over the abyss.

Tigress saw that the boss was in trouble, she had to save him, to find out who he is and why he kidnapped her. She tried to brake the ropes that tied her arms behind her back, but it was no use. She saw a kunji knife that one of those mercenaries unwittingly dropped. With some well maneuvering, she managed to roll to it, get it in her hands, and cut the ropes. She gladly ripped the ropes restraining her legs off and glanced over to the boss.

Fray could not hold on anymore, but as he lost his grip, before he could fall into the abyss, Tigress grabbed his arm and pulled him back up. As the bridge began to crumple, Tigress and Fray ran to the other side, just in time to watch the bridge collapse, taking the carriage with it as it fell into the abyss. There wasn't even a crash at the bottom.

Tigress caught her breath, relieved at escaping death...this time, anyway. She turned to the boss, expecting a "thank you", but instead got tackled to the ground. As the boss retied her arms behind her back, he said, "What happened just now, it doesn't change anything, Tigress."

As the boss propped her on her feet and pushed her into the surviving mercenaries, he continued, "There isn't much time left, we must get to the Valley of Shadows ASAP!"

The mercenaries pushed her forward, "Get movin' kitty," one of them said.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Back at the Jade Palace, Po had packed up supplies for a trip, it was clear, he was going to look for Tigress. As he stood at the tournament grounds, at the beginning of the Thousands Steps staircase, Shifu and Zeng joined him, Shifu was wearing a full body cast, Fray had certainly given him a broken arm and a nearly broken back, Shifu was luck enough to be alive.

"Po, are you sure you wish to go after Tigress, alone? You could wait for the others to awaken," Shifu suggested.

"There's no time, Tigress is out there, maybe being tortured or maybe even dead!" Po said.

Shifu raised an eyebrow, "I must say, you have certainly grown wiser all of your time here. Very well, good luck Dragon Warrior."

Po gave his master a respectful bow and turned back to the stairs, "Don't worry Master, I'll find her, and I'll give Fray a little piece of my..."

He never got to finish that sentence, because he accidently tripped on an uncalled for stone. Now bouncing down the Thousands Steps, he made a lot of "_Ow!_" and "_Ah!_" sounds as he bounced all the way to the bottom.

Shifu sighed, "Zeng, let's go see if the others are awake now."

"Yes, Master Shifu," Zeng replied.

Finally reaching the bottom of the Thousands Steps, Po looked up, noticing tracks made by a carriage that lead out of the Valley. Po jumped to his feet and began to follow the tracks, "Don't worry, Tigress," Po said out loud, in a cheering voice, "I'm comin' to the rescue!"

* * *

**Wow! That's a lot of reviews, thanks! If you like it this much now, wait until you get a whip of the surprise twist I have in store.  
**

* * *


	7. Exposed

_Kung Fu Panda: fanfic1_

**I Thought we were Friends**

**

* * *

  
**

**Exposed**

As what was left of the team of mercenaries, the that escorted Tigress pushed her forward, as the brutes they are. As Fray stopped he studied their surroundings, they were in a rocky climent, the temperture was droppping, and the sun was setting.

"Make a fire. We'll rest here for the night," Fray said, "we'll leave by morning."

As one of the mercenaries made a fire out of twigs and branches, another mercenary, who appeared to be crocodile, was holding himself.

"I'm gonna freeze out!" he complained.

"Well! What do you want me to do about it?!" said the other mercenary, who was a gorilla.

(Yeah, I know, I mentioned the mercenaries a little too late, I don't really care for them. So, let me tell you now: there was two gorillas, two wild dogs, and one croc. One gorilla was shot by the arrow, and the driver, who was a wild dog, fell down the abyss. Now there is only three left, a gorilla, a croc, and a wild dog.)

The croc glanced at Tigress, examining her fur, "How about I make me a coat, that'll keep me from freezin'!" he said, pulling out a knife.

As he approached her, Fray stopped him, "Denied! She must be alive and untouched, even by by you!" he growled.

"But Boss, I'm cold-bloodedand I need a coat, I'm just gonna shave her," the croc explained, only to have paw grip at his thoat.

"I care not for you, croc, lay a claw on her and you're a dead reptilian!" Fray tossed the croc on the ground, "Are we clear?"

The croc immediately nodded his head, "Yeah Boss, whatever you say!" the cowardly croc said.

"Good," Fray said, sitting down on a log, across from Tigress.

As time passed, the sun had setted and it was dark, completely black. The mercenaries had fallen asleep two hours ago, but Fray and Tigress were wide awake, their eyes locked, as if they were in a starring contest.

Tigress sat with her arms tied behind her back, watching the boss with curious eyes, why did he care if she had her fur shaved. The boss just sat there, his arms crossed, and his unblinking eyes focused on her, as to make sure she did not try anything.

Tigress realized that this bounty hunter was unlike others, while some let their guard down by looking at a map, asking for directions, and even to pick up a coin, this bouty hunter had his eyes completely focused, as if he knew what to expect from her.

As the silence became ackward, Tigress' eyes became more and more tired, she noticed the same thing about the bounty hunter, his eyes grew tired too, but he forced them to stay open. He was not going to fall asleep and allow her a chance to escape.

But as time went on, Tigress' eyelids were drooping, almost completely closed, but Fray forced his eyes to stay open, and so they did. Tigress tried, with the last bit of her strength, to keep her eyes from closing, but it only made her more tired. She found her eyes closed, and found herself asleep in a second.

Fray watched as the feline gave in to the Sandman's spell, as she fell on to the seemingly comfortable dirt. Fray smiled under his mask, now the victor of a good "Stare Down". He allowed his eyes to closed, and began to meditate.

As more time rolled on, everything seemed peaceful, nothing was happening except a camp full of sleeping warriors(and snoring mercenaries), until...

Creeping out of the shadows of the trees, dark, mysterious assassins appeared, examining the camp site. Swords and crossbows were unsheathed, and the assassins moved in.

One of the snoring mercenaries rolled over on his back, he opened an eye, and saw the assassins looming over him and his comrades, each armed with a crossbow.

The mercenary screamed, which woke up the others, but before he and the other mercenaries could get to their feet, the assassins fired their crossbows, and that was the end of Fray's mercenary team.

Fray open an eye, seeing the assassins, Tigress saw them too. As the assassins aimed their crossbows at Fray, he quickly pulled out his pop-out staff, activated it, and deflected all of the arrows that were fired at him. One arrow, however, was caught by Fray, he leaped forward and stapped the nearest assassin with the arrow, piercing him through the heart. But as the assassin fell, his successors replaced their crossbows with swords, and attacked Fray.

Tigress tried to break free of the ropes(yet again) that restrained her(again). But it was no use, she was only lucky there was a knife the last time, and the bounty hunter had done better this time.

As Fray pushed back the assassins, knocking them down with his staff, disarming them, and even using their own weapons against them, there was just too many to take on..._alone_.

Although Fray hated to admit, he needed her help. He picked up a fallen assassin's sword and sliced the ropes, freeing Tigress for the fight.

Fray pulled her to her feet, as the assassins surround them, they stood back-to-back, "So, we're teaming up?" Tigress asked, whispering in his ear.

"Only until this is over," Fray replied, and the fighting began.

The assassins charged at them, swords at hands, but it did them no good, Tigress kicked the blades out of their hands, into the air, and kicked lauched them right back at the assassins, stapping each.

Fray swung his staff, disarming assassins and launching a kick to the heads. With his wrist launcher, he shot multiple assassins, putting them all into a deep slumper.

One of the assassins was armed with a wrist launcher, loaded with poison darts, he fired them at Tigress but she dodged all of them, except for one, that she had caught with her mouth. The assassin eyes widened, stunned at the tigress who had caught his dart. Before Tigress could taste the poison(_I know, poison has no taste_), she spat it out, shooting it back at assassin, felling him to the ground.

As Fray blocked the attacks of an assassin, it seemed all of his lucked dropped out on him, because a swing cut the threads of his mask, cutting it loose from his face. (_Here it comes!_)

Tigress turned and kicked the assassin in the head, launching him into a tree trunk. Tigress turned to the bounty hunter, who had his back turned to her, his mask in his paw. The bounty hunter turned around, and time seemed to have stopped for Tigress as soon as she saw that the bounty hunter, the kidnapper, the one who killed those other hunters, was Zhan Fray.

_Zhan?!_ Tigress thought, completely stunned with shock and confusion. An assassin, the last assassin, made one final attempt, but Tigress broke her trance, dodged the attack, and punched the assassin wide across the head, sending him flying.

Tigress sighed, now that the battle was over, questions are next. As she turned back to Fray, a dart implanted itself into her neck. Time went from stopping to carrying on to slowing down. Tigress felt the Sandman's spell return, her limbs became heavy, pulling her to the ground. Before she could even hit the ground, Fray caught her. As Tigress drifted more into unconsciousness, only a few thoughts seemed to be active. _Zhan, how could you? I thought we were friends_.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Po was still following the tracks, allow the way, he found a once battle field in the middle of the woods. Po looked upon the dead warriors of the battle, there was a dozen bounty hunters and only one mercenary. Po bent down and looked upon one of the dead bounty hunters, a dark wolf_(Yeah, the dark wolf Fray had broken the neck of)._

_Fray did this_? Po thought, standing back up. He pondered, things seemed to only get worse. He carried on, knowing he needed to be fast if he were to save Tigress.

* * *

Tigress felt herself returning to consciousness, finally awaking from another deep catnap. She studied the results, she was in a cave, it was still dark outside, almost morning, she was lying on the ground, completely immobilized, and accross from her helpless form, Fray sat with his back against the rock wall.

"Z-Zhan?" Tigress managed to say, the soporific drug interfered with her ability to speak, but not as much as her ability to move. She had enough strength to talk, but she could barely lift or even twitch a finger.

"Morning," Fray greeted, politely but not happily.

"Zhan, how could you betray me like this? Kidnap me, drug me, take me far away from the Valley of Peace..." She stopped, a tear ran down her cheek, "I thought we were friends."

"So did I," Fray replied, his tone of voice never changed.

"What do you me?" Tigress said, now confused of his reply.

"Is what I did to betray you any different from what you did to betray me?" Fray asked, "In my childhood, I never had a real friend, someone trustworthy, someone I know I could call a _true_ friend. And then I met you, I thought you were different, after all thoughs years we spent together at the Jade Palace, I thought I finally found a _true_ friend, but I can see I was wrong."

Tigress couldn't believe her ears, "But we _are_ friends, I _am_ different."

Fray snorted, "If you're such a good friend, why did you steal _this_?" Fray pulled his necklace out of his suit, it was still around his neck.

"I only took it to test you, Master Shifu wanted to grant us the rank of _Master_, I was given the rank and he wanted to make sure you were worthy, so he had me test you," Tigress explained.

"You think I wanted that, for you to betray our friendship just so we could both be 'Masters of Kung Fu'?!" Fray asked, his anger in his voice.

Tigress was dumbfounded, "But... I thought..."

"Thought what, Tigress? Have you forgotten what had happened with Tai Lung, when he was denied the Dragon Scroll so he reduced the village to rubble, killing innocents; including the women and children. We would winned up just like him, a corrupted soul with a uncontrolable lust for power! But that doesn't even matter right now!"

"Then what does?" Tigress asked, tears in her eyes.

"My mission, because our friendship went up in smoke that day, that day of that bloody test!" Tigress looked away from his eyes, "Look at me," Fray demanded, Tigress looked back up, "Do you see me? Do you see what I have become? What my new purpose is? It's all because of you!"

"Because of _me_?" Tigress repeated.

"Yes, that night, after that infernal test of Shifu's, I ran away, leaving the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace. I travelled for monthes, now knowing that there was no such thing as a _true _friend. One winter, a tree collapsed on me, crushing me to death, and as I thought I was going to die, a man came to my aid, a man who became my new master; Rollo Kio. He saved me from death, and then he took me in, gave me a position within his legion: the Society of Shadows."

Tigress listened as Fray explained, "He opened my eyes, he trained me, gave me _this scar_," Fray said, pointing at his cheek where his scar resumed, "he sent me on missions, missions that had prepared me for the cruel world. I became his apprentice, and I'm grateful to him, grateful for what he has done for me, that is why I do what he commands, and he has commanded _me_ to take _you_ back to the Valley of Shadows."

It all clicked. She was the reason Fray had ran away, became a bounty hunter and an apprentice to this Rollo Kio, all of this was _her_ fault!

"Zhan, I...I'm sorry for what had happened in the past, for what I did and for what has happened to you," she apologizeds, "You were my only friend, I only wanted to help you, to bring you into a high place in Kung Fu. I never meant to hurt you, or our friendship, but you don't have to do what this madman wants. Come with me, return to the Jade Palace, I...we can help you, the rest of the Five, Master Shifu, and the Dragon Warrior."

Fray looked within her tearful eyes, despite him feeling her dispair, it changed nothing, "It's too late for that now, too late for an apology. Once we get to the Valley of Shadows, Master Kio will show you the truth of the world. _He_ is your master now."

Tigress lowered her head, defeated. She had lost the only person she had to a friend, the only person she ever _liked_. He was gone, replaced with a bounty hunter of the Society of Shadows.

* * *

**I know, sad ending to a chapter, but it's not the ending of the story yet! The twist I mentioned earlier, it's coming up! So keep your heads on! **

**TO Red Panda Obsessor: Well, Shifu is a tough old geezer, he got stepped on by a hard boot and was thrown to the wall, but he's still goin' strong. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reveiws everyone. ****Anyway, any questions? Comments? Something you'd like to say? **

* * *


	8. Revelation & Deja'vu

_Kung Fu Panda: fanfic1_

**I Thought we were Friends**

**

* * *

  
**

**Revelation & Deja'vu**

As Po followed the tracks, he stopped, the tracks stopped at the edge, that lead to an abyss. Po pondered, thinking of how Fray would have gotten passed this, and began to ponder how he will pass the abyss without falling down into the darkness below. He pondered, studying the area, the trees, the abyss, and what use to be the bridge. Until it hit him.

"Ow!" Po held the top of his head, an apple had fallen out of one of the taller trees. (_Ha-ha, I know, the apples is the thing that hit him, lauch it up!_) And then the thought came to him, so he grinned.

He had fashioned himself on the trees, pulling the branches back for a good shot. When they were far enough, Po lifted his feet off the ground, and as a result, launched him over the abyss and a good five miles, like a slingshot.

Po landed on the ground, he stood up and dusted himself off, now that he was passed the abyss what else could stop him.

* * *

As the sun rised, Fray and Tigress hiked up the final hill, Fray keeping a grip on Tigress' arm, now in visual contact of the entire Valley of Shadows. It looked more like a ghost town; the streets were clear of all life only a spooky fog flooded its path, all of the houses and buildings were large but empty, and every window was broken. Clear of all life, exccept for the Shadow guards.

Tigress was once again restrained, her arms behind her back, she gazed upon this dead land, feeling a cold chill wallow down her spine, sensing a dark force surrounding her, threating to drown her in a pool of evil. She would have gone through life happily without even knowing of this place.

She glanced over to Fray, his eyes focused on rather large castle. Although she knew the Fray she use to know is gone, she just had to know more, "Is there where it all happened, where you became on an apprentice to this Master of yours?"

Fray was silent for a minute and then spoke, "Yes, welcome to the Valley of Shadows. Here I learned of the truth," Fray replied, remembering what Tai Lung had told him.

* * *

Back then, the day after Fray had ran away, there was one more thing he needed to do, one more person to say good bye to. It happened at Chor-Gom Prison, where the infamous Tai Lung was restrained.

After a discussion with Commander Vachir, he allowed Fray to have a word with him. The Commander lead Fray down to the bottom and passed the drawbridge, to Tai Lung.

"Thank you, Commander," Fray said, "I'll speak to him alone."

The Commander nodded and watched as Fray walked across the drawbridge. The cheetah master stopped in front of Tai Lung, who was restrained in a trutle shell-shaped body lock, his arms were held back, and darts kept him locked in place.

Fray got on one knew, examining Tai Lung, his face covered by shadows. "Master Lung?" Fray said, adressing the snow leopard by his Jade Palace rank. "Master Lung!"

He could hear Tai Lung chuckling, "If it isn't Zhan Fray of the Jade Palace," Tai Lung said, raising his head a little bit to see Fray, eye-to-eye, "What do I owe your company?"

"I live in the Jade Palace no longer," Fray said, sounding serious, "I come to ask you a question."

"Very well," Tai Lung replied, in a mocking tone, "Shot!"

"I wanna know what happened to you, Lung. What happened? Where did you go that turned you into such a monster?" Fray asked.

Tai Lung just chuckled again, "If you so desire to know, I went to the Valley of Shadows. There I learned of the truth."

Fray looked at him, _the truth?_ "You _use_ to be my idol. You're dead to me now!" Fray said, turning and leaving, thinking of giving this "Valley of Shadows" a visit.

* * *

After learning the Valley of Shadows, Fray went there, which lead to him becoming an apprentice to Rollo Kio, but it all began with Tigress.

He and Tigress strolled down the street, approaching the front of the castle, where two Shadow guards blocked their path. Fray pulled his sleeve back to reveal his black dragon tattoo, a symbol of the Society of Shadows. The guards nodded and eased off, cleaing a path for them.

As they walked through the castle, Tigress studied the hallway, the floor was well polished marble that sorta gave you the illusion of falling, and the vases were all encrusted with dark rubies without any color.

They came to the end of the hallway and entered another, much larger room, the _throne room_. Sitting in the throne chair, a komodo dragon dressed in black and purple robes, which represent power and royalty, watched as Fray and Tigress stopped in the middle of the room, Fray bowing down to him like a king.

"Fray, my apprentice," the komodo dragon said, as a king greeted a noble knight, "you have returned. And with the honorable Master Tigress, leader of the notorious Furious Five."

This komodo dragon was clearly known as Fray's dark master, Rollo Kio. Kio had yellow, merciless eyes, and scales, green but painted with blood, and long, razor sharp claws, the claws responsible for Fray scar. Kio stood from his throne and approached the two warriors. He examined Tigress, extracting a claw and touched her cheek, "So young yet so lethal, with a past filled of pity and discipline."

Two Shadow guards appeared and took Tigress by the arms, "Take her to the mental reconstruction room, I'll will be there presently," Kio said.

Fray watching as Tigress was taken away, about be seen to the same fate as he. Kio then stood in front of Fray, "My apprentice, I must say, a job well done."

"Thank you, Master," Fray said, lowering his head, "the journey was long and I lost my crew."

"Ah, yes, the other bounty hunters seemed strong enough to at least kill one of you mercenaries," Kio mentioned, Fray looked up to him, giving him a confused look as he went on, "however, exterminating them was most expectable, but to take the assassins and pull through in one piece, with only a single scratch, most impresive."

"How do you know of this?" Fray asked, as Kio made a crooked smile, revealing his needle teeth. And then it came back to him, the dark wolf mentioned of a "high lord of a society", and those assassins fought with the same skills he had wittnessed before.

And then it struck him, "You!" Fray began, standing up from his bow, "You told those hunters of my mission, you sent those assassins after me, so you could _test_ me?" This was both revelation and deja'vu(_which is the name of this chapter_).

"I know, a cruel test but necessary," Kio said, walking to the door in which Tigress was taking, "this whole mission of yours was a test to prepare you for the world, just as all the others. And the results; you become the greatest bounty hunter, and I get a new protege."

As much as Fray hated to be tested like a lab rat, he just _had_ to know, "Did I _pass_ this test of yours?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Actually...no," Kio answered, turning back to him, "You might have defeated the bounty hunters and the assassins, but the game is not over yet."

Kio snapped his fingers. Immediately, a horde of Shadow guards came from all sides, there were dozens upon dozens, each of them armed with a long, dark blade that they have fashioned into speares, swords, et cetera, for a battle.

"All that remains is for you is to defeat my guards. Good luck, my apprentice," Kio said in a mocking tone as he left the room.

Fray was dumbfounded, he was now left in the throne room, with elite Shadow guards surrounding him, and Tigress was about to become Kio's new puppet. He had made a terrible error.

* * *

Po continued on his way, coming across what use to be a camp site, he examined the corpses that that covered the land, swords and arrows were everywhere.

Po could hear a sound, it sounded somewhat like..._groaning?_ He saw a figure dressed in black wraps, he was alive, barely.

The panda approached the almost dead warrior, "Are you okay? What happened here?"

"A tiger and a cheetah had set up camp here," the warrior croak, "we were sent to assassinate the bounty hunter _and_ the mercenaries, and take the tiger to the Valley of Shadows."

Po's eyes widened, he was on the right track, "Where are they now? Where is this Valley of Shadows?"

The assassin slowly raised a finger, pointing to the West, "In... in that direction," the assassin managed to say, before his entire body dropped limbly.

The assassin had died, Po gently placed him on the ground and stood up, heading in the West, where the Valley of Shadows waited.

* * *

Tigress was restrained in a chair, now at the mercy of Kio. The society leader entered the room, a grin most unpleasant, "Now my dear Tigress, shall we begin your...'sessions'."

"Sessions? What are you planning to do to me," Tigress asked, keeping brave.

"Now, now, my dear, I only plan to make you see the truth. Not to hurt you," Kio said, as a Shadow guard brought a mysterious candle.

"What is that?" Tigress asked, examining the candle.

"This candle is made of magic wax, created by a great sorcerer to manipulate the mind, clears the senses is opens up a new perspective, allowing one to see much more clearly," Kio concluded, "With this candle, I helped Fray see as well as he does now."

"You brainwashed Zhan?!" Tigress said.

"If it makes things sound a little...better for you; yes, I did," Kio admitted, "just as I'm going to do to you."

Kio lit the candle and placed it in front of Tigress, its cent began to fill the air around her. Tigress tried to hold her breath, but it appeared as if the cent of the candle had a mind of its own. It invaded her nostrals, grabbing hold of her mind.

Tigress knew there was nothing she could do at the moment, her only hope is a rescue!

* * *

**And that's the twist, Kio was behind it all! The bounty hunters, the assassins, just about everything. And I was thinking, maybe after this story I could write a romance fanfic about Po & Tigress**

* * *


	9. To the Rescue

_Kung Fu Panda: fanfic1_

**I Thought we were Friends**

**

* * *

  
**

**To The Rescue  
**

As Po made it to the top of the hill, he came in visual of the Valley of Shadows, he was a little spooked by its looks, but knew he had to move quickly...for Tigress' sake.

He strolled through the purged village, and came across the big castle, guarded by two Shadow guards (did I mention that they're big lizards, because that's kinda important).

The guards attacked, Po used his belly to bounce them both into the door, which tumbled over, clearing the way for him. Po passed the knocked out guards and walked through the doorway. What could possibly stop the Dragon Warrior?

* * *

As the last Shadow guard fell, Fray stood victorious, without two days of sleep, he had defeated all of the elite Shadow guards, now only two objectives were left, rescue Tigress and bring down the leader of the Society of Shadows. Did he feel any doubt, and treacherous thoughts about killing the one who had given him a purpose? No, not at all, Kio had pretty much betrayed him, like Shifu did, and he was going to turn Tigress into his new minion, and Fray could not let that happen.

"You!" said a voice, a familiar voice. Fray turned around to find Po, the Dragon Warrior, charging at him with an angry look on his face. Before Fray could say another word, Po knocked him into Kio's throne chair and grabbed his shoulder.

"This is for kidnapping Tigress," Po said as he punched him, "for what you did to Shifu," he punched him a second time, "and for calling..." third, "me..." fourth," FAT!" Before Po could punch Fray a fifth time, the cheetah had caught his fist, _Oh Crap!_, and pushed him back.

"I know what I have done, I've seen the error of my ways," Fray said, holding a paw to try and prevent another punch. But Po was still angry, he grabbed Fray's paw, and held it in the Wuxi Finger-Hold.

"You have five seconds to tell me where Tigress is," Po said, intimidatingly.

"Dragon Warrior," Fray started, lowering to his knees, "If you kill me now, then we will not be able to save Tigress before it is too late!"

"What do you mean '_we_'?" Po asked, the Wuxi Finger-Hold still in position.

"I see now...that I have been blind not to see my..._our_ true enemy in time, Rollo Kio had deceived me, and now he has Tigress. Unless we work together, Tigress will become _our_ enemy," Fray concluded.

Po looked into his eyes, searching for something of a lie, nothing, he was telling the truth. Po eased off, releasing Fray's finger.

* * *

Tigress lied back in the chair she was tied to, unable to move. The scent of the candle had some kind of supernatural effect on her. She felt as if her arms and legs have been turned to stone, her head was being held by invisible hands, and her mind isolated, taken apart and being put back together in the most bizarre form yet.

Kio watched as Tigress reacted just as he had predicted, she as helpless now, soon her mind and will shall be his to bend.

Without warning, the door opened; Fray walked in, knocking the guards out as they tried to attack him, "Kio!"

Kio turned to him, "What, not '_Master Kio_?' '_Lord Kio_?' is something troubling you?" he asked, pretending to care.

"Cease all of this madness, let her go!" Fray demanded, unsheathing his staff.

"Why Fray, have you forgotten?" Kio asked, walking over to Tigress, "this warrior as been mislead, brainwashed all her life, and I'm just freeing her with a _necessary_ theory, liberating her and giving her a position as my new apprentice. You have passed all my tests, you are your own master now, and you can spread the Society of Shadows' reign on the world!"

"I'm done being fed lies, Kio! I'm done being your puppet!" Fray said,"The Society of Shadows nothing but a corrupt empire, bleeding innocents dry, exploiting souls and transforming them into listless drones. I've seen what you've done to these people, to those who were once citizens, villagers, even children! You're a monster, Kio!"

Kio's grin faded, "I see, it's treason then," Kio's claws grew in width, larger and sharper, about the size of a sword, "you were always a little stubborn, Fray, but I've worked too long to let, even you, stand in the Society's way. If you turn against me, against the Society of Shadows, then you must be silenced!"

Kio leaped at Fray, Fray blocked with his staff, but the strength of Kio's kick knocked him out the once doorway. Fray got to his feet and began to block Kio's attacks. The difficult thing about fight Kio was his claws were not like the usual weapons, there were five on each hand, meaning five blades to block, and they were attached to his hands, so Fray would not have the joy of disarming him, plus, Kio had trained Fray, taught him everything he knows, but not everything Kio knows.

* * *

While Fray handled Kio, Po took matters into his own hands, sneaked into the room where Tigress was being re-educated, she looked as if she were a coma.

Po stepped around the candle and began shaking her, "Tigress, wake up. It's me, Po. Come on!" Tigress did not respond, she just lied in her chair, her mind was nearly completely scrambled.

_The candle_, said a voice in Po's mind. Po turned to the strange candle, knowing that it must be effecting Tigress. He picked, and, holding his nose, he tossed it out the window. He looked back at Tigress, she had yet to awaken from her coma. Po untied the ropes and stood in front of her, patting her cheek softly, trying to wake her up. Still nothing happened, what if he was too late? What will he do?

_Po! What are you gonna do?!_

Po looked around, until he found a bucket of water. He tested it by dipping a finger into the pale, it was beyond freezing, "Brrr! This should do the trick," he said, picking up the pale.

_Let me get this strait. You're gonna pour cold water on a tiger, nay, a tiger master of kung fu who might have been brainwashed by a vicious komodo dragon and could easily maul you?_

"Well, when you put it that way, you make me sound like I was crazy or something, but it's what Tigress, or Shifu, would have done to wake me up!" Po concluded.

Po splashed Tigress with the water and, little-by-little, she began to stir.

Tigress slowly opened an eye, still a little bit drowsy, "What the-?" she said, looking up at Po, "Po? How did you-? Why am I wet?"

"You fell in a deep sleep so I woke you up," Po explained, grabbing her hand, "Now come on! Let's get outta here!"

Tigress pulled her hand back, "Wait. What happened to Zhan?" she asked.

"Well, he kidnapped you, I came to rescue you, I caught up with him, I beat him up, and it turns out that Kio betrayed him, so he's distracting him while I come and rescue you and we can get outta here!" Po explained before grabbing her hand again and pulling her forward.

Tigress pinned him to the wall, "No! I'm not leaving a friend in peril!"

Po's eyes widened, "What? But he kidnapped you and nearly got you brainwashed, and now you say he's your friend?"

"Yes, and he's in trouble," Tigress said. Despite all that has happened, she still like Fray, and he was still a friend.

* * *

Fray jumped to the pillars as an attempt to dodge Kio's attacks, Kio jumped on the same pillar and swiped at the cheetah.

Fray could only block his attacks, unsure how much more he could take, until he felt a blade-like claw piece his knee. Fray dropped his staff and grabbed his knee, only to have a foot knock him square in the cheek.

Fray fell from the ceiling's pillar support, landing on the hard, unforgiving floor. As he tried to get up, Kio dropped and landed on his feet, he placed a foot on his chest, holding a sword-like claw to his chin, "I'm sorry it has to end this way, Fray, but don't worry; once your friend is a mindless drone, I'll make her the bounty hunter in your absence," Kio said, forming a grin most unpleasant.

"Zhan!" said a female voice, Kio looked up, Fray turned his head, it was Tigress and the Dragon Warrior, to the rescue, well, now to Fray's rescue.

Tigress punched Kio clean, knocking him away. She bent down to Fray, "Are you alright?"

"You came back...for me?" Fray asked, surprised.

Po looked and saw Kio, "So, _you're_ the famous Dragon Warrior, I must say; you're..."

"I know; _'more_ than you'd expected,' I heard that one already," Po said.

"So you're the warrior unlike anything the world has seen, who fell from the sky on a ball of fire!" Kio continued.

"Yes!" Po said, annoyed, "Jeez, why do you talk so much?!"

"Hey, you three already had more lines than me, I'm just trying to add a little more information to my character."

"Fine, sheesh! Villains!" Po said, in annoyance.

"Now then, you might be the Dragon Warrior, who defeated Tai Lung," Kio started, extracting his claws and getting into battle stance, "but can you take a _real_ dragon?"

Kio charged with a battle cry, Po stood in front of Tigress and Fray, positioned his belly and, "Skidoosh!" he bounced Kio, sending him flying into the wall, _that's gotta hurt!_

As he tried to peel off the wall, the entire castle made a strange noise, the kind of noise you hear that sounds like a building going to collapse. The three warriors looked up and saw the ceiling crack and fall, Tigress helped Fray to his feet and they made a run for it.

With Po leading the way, they ran out of the castle just in time to watch it collapse. The hundred year old building fell apart, putting an end to everything inside.

They all looked at the castle, now reduced to rubble, as they paused for a moment, and then turned around, leaving the Valley of Shadows, where the Society of Shadows fell.

* * *

_Or has it?_

Within the rocks and stones of the once tall standing castle, a hand reached out, a blood-painted, clawed hand.

* * *

**Actually, the end of this story is near, the next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter. Sorry, but all good things must come to an end something. **

**And I was thinking, here's a vote about the Tigress & Po romance story, should it involve:**

**A) a flute with an entrancing tune, or  
**

**B) voodoo magic**

**I'm deciding between those two, what do you want the TxP Romance story to have? What do the Fans Want?  
**

* * *


	10. The End or To Be Continued

_Kung Fu Panda: fanfic1_

**I Thought we were Friends**

**

* * *

  
**

**The End or To Be Continued  
**

Po, Tigress, and Fray walked through the woods away from, what was once, the Valley of Shadows. Fray had to limp due to his injured knee, Kio had sharpened his claws for such a task.

As it got dark, the three went into a cave for the night, they would rest until the sun rose.

After several hours, Tigress awoken, the feline looked around and saw Po, curled up in a ball, asleep. "Get ready to feel the thunda!" he said aloud, still dreaming. Tigress smirked, even in his sleep he can others smile. She turned away from Po and found Fray, awake near the entrance of the cave.

"Zhan, you're awake?" Tigress said, after two to three days without sleep, you think he would have been out for at least 40 hours, "Is every alright?"

"I can't do it, Tigress," Fray said, a confused look appeared on Tigress' face, "I can't go back to the Jade Palace."

"What? Why not?" Tigress asked, "Zhan, the Society of Shadows is finished, Kio is dead, you have nothing back there."

"Nor do I have anything at the Jade Palace," Fray added, "but there is a big world out there, I must take on my own path."

"Then I will go with you," Tigress said.

"No, you won't," Fray said, placing his paws on her shoulders, "Listen Tigress, although we had our complications, I was wrong about you, you are a true friend," Fray pulled her closer and hugged her. Tigress' cheeks turned a bright pink, he was warm, she sighed though, Fray only saw her as a friend, yet Tigress felt okay with that. It was alright just to be friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend, but just ordinary friends. Fray eased off, "Tigress, you have a good life, don't give it up like I did, you have a home and friends."

"But Zhan, _you're _my only friend," Tigress said.

"No, I'm not," Fray said, pointing at Po, "You have the Dragon Warrior, he's a good friend, he came all this way to for you. If he hadn't come, I would be dead...and you would have been in my place, as Kio's puppet. He's the one that saved you. He _is _you friend."

Tigress had never thought of it that way. She turned to Po, "Take that, Kio!" he said, still talking in his sleep. Tigress could only smile, Po was a friend, along with the rest of the Five. After all those years without Fray around, once her only friend, she hadn't realized that she already had friends without Fray all along.

"Good bye, Tamara," Fray said, calling her by her _real_ name. Tigress turned to Fray, but he was gone. He had left.

Po awoken, "Whoa! I just had a crazy dream," he said, looking around, "Hey, where'd Fray go?"

Tigress smiled, "He's gone."

"Gone where?"

"On his own path," Tigress said, "Get up, let's go home."

* * *

After hours, they had made it, to the Valley of Peace, up the Thousands Steps(which Po had difficulties not tripping and falling down again, which was fanny for us all), into the Jade Palace, and to their rooms in the Barracks.

It was only a few more minutes before the gong was rang, so they decided to let everyone know they were home when everyone had awoken. They tip-toed through the barracks and went into their separate rooms. But before Tigress entered her room, she turned to Po, a paw on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Tigress," Po whispering so he does not wake anyone up.

Although it was against her personal code, she decided the Dragon Warrior deserved an award. She leaned forward and kiss him.

Po was taken completely off guard at the press of her lips against his. Tigress eased off, "That was thanks for coming for me," she said, trying to hide her smile, "but if you tell anyone, I make you regret everything."

"Understood," Po said, with that he went in his room and closed the door.

As Tigress did the same, from inside her room she touched her lips, "Not bad, Panda, not bad at all," she whispered, smiling.

_Should I have made rated this romance?_

* * *

As the sun began rose into the sky, Fray walked away, slowly. All his life, after the test incident, he had only known lies, he no longer had a home, he had given it up to be the apprentice of Rollo Kio, and it was nothing better. The only thing he had left was himself and his equipment; his mask, his staff, his wrist launcher, and other gear.

He continued down his own path, leaving everything else behind, maybe even leaving China. (If there was music playing, it would be the sad walk away music)

**The End _or_ To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Greetings, I am 082 Martian Scout, but you can call me Scout for short, and THIS is the main reason of the chapter's name. You read what happened, Zhan Fray walked away, Rollo Kio along with the Society of Shadows is still alive, and that "event" with Po and Tigress. **

**Listen, as much as I would like to make a sequel, I just don't think I can, I have others stories to write, including this romance story between Po and Tigress that I'll write in time. So that's why I'm offering you an option, the main idea of this chapter is what I am trying to tell you.**

**While I work on other stories, I am offering the sequel to other writers, my profile as other characters and theories that you could use. HOWEVER, I recommend you consult me first on the sequel. One: because I might want to read it, and two: I need to know if my ideas are being used as I had made them. That's where the chose comes in: "The End" or "To Be Continued..." you decide.  
**

**So it's settled, check out my profile, look for something you like, and maybe I'll let you use 'em in a story. Well, that's all, for this story anyway. Thank you all for your support, I hope you enjoyed "I Thought we were Friends" Well, I have tales to tell. See ya!**

**By the way, I still need to know what you want in it: A flute with an entrancing tune, or voodoo magic?**

* * *


End file.
